


Tomorrow Is the Best Promise

by antivansdoitbetter



Category: Rune Factory 1: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antivansdoitbetter/pseuds/antivansdoitbetter
Summary: Some smut.

  “You look like you’re ready to pounce,” Mist giggled, climbing onto the bed and straddling Lynette’s hips. Lynette let her hands wander over the other woman’s thighs.


  “Mmh, maybe I am.”





	

Lynette watched Mist from their shared bed as Mist got ready for the night. She pulled her long hair out of its bow, wrapping the cloth around her hand before placing it on her vanity. She hummed a song as she ran her finger through he hair. She was wearing nothing but a nightshirt and her underwear, and Lynette would be lying if she said the sight of her didn’t cause a stirring in her. She leaned against the headboard, twisting the hem of her nightshirt in her fingers. Mist turned, catching her eye, and smiling. Lynette couldn’t bring herself to be ashamed at being caught staring.

“You look like you’re ready to pounce,” Mist giggled, climbing onto the bed and straddling Lynette’s hips. Lynette let her hands wander over the other woman’s thighs.

“Mmh, maybe I am,” she replied coyly. She ran her thumb along the hem of Mist’s panties, before snaking her hand up her shirt, finding Mist’s small, perky breast. Mist sighed as Lynette fondled her, leaning so her head fell back, allowing better access for Lynette’s wandering hands. Lynette teased at her nipples, running soft circles around the tips, before pinching lightly. Mist gasped, canting her hips forward.

“Already so eager,” Lynette teased. She removed her hands, pulling up Mist’s shirt, exposing her body to the chilly night air. Mist shivered. Lynette pulled forward from where she had been lounging on the headboard. She wrapped her arms around Mist’s lower back, kissing her neck, starting just below her ear, and making her way down to her collar bone. Mist squirmed, moving her hips against Lynette’s leg and Lynette could feel her wetness slowly soaking through her panties.

“So eager,” she repeated, taking a better hold on Mist’s back, flipping them so she was laying on top of the other woman. Mist whined.

“Now, now, we’ll get there,” Lynette said, brushing her hand through Mist’s hair, as she held her gaze. “For now, let me take care of you.” Mist shifted her hips, but nodded. Lynette smiled.

“So good,” she murmured, pressing her lips to Mist’s neck once more. Mist sighed, tilting her head back as Lynette pressed open-mouthed kisses down her neck and shoulders. She ran her hands down Lynette’s back dragging her nails along her soft skin. Lynette gasped, arching her back. Mist turned a shade of red.

“Sorry,” she mumbled. Lynette crashed their lips together, only talking when she parted for air.

“No, keep doing that,” she said, gasping. She pressed her hips to Mist’s, bringing her legs up around her back as she kissed Mist again with the same ferocity. Mist complied, digging her nails into the other woman’s back. Lynette moaned into her mouth, tangling her hands in Mist’s soft hair. She made her way down Mist’s body, paying special attention to her sensitive nipples as her tongue explored her body. Mist squirmed under her, gasping and moaning until Lynette made her way down her stomach, stopping at the hem of her panties. 

Lynette slipped off the bed, taking off Mist’s panties before hooking her legs over her shoulders. Mist whined, lifting her hips, and Lynette chuckled as she pushed her back down into the bed. She spread Mist’s lips, leaning her head down to taste her. Mist groaned at the feeling of Lynette’s tongue on her, throwing an arm over her eyes. Lynette shifted, slipping a hand into her own pants and touching herself as she began to lavish Mist’s clit with her tongue. She shivered. The sounds Mist made brought her more pleasure than her own fingers as she continued to lick and suck at her. Within moment’s Mist gasped as her first orgasm hit her. Lynette was close behind, moaning into Mist’s slick folds as she rubbed at her own pleasure. She continued her treatment, ravishing Mist as she came again and again, moaning and squirming under Lynette’s clever tongue. As Lynette came up for breath, Mist pulled her up, slipping her hands into the other woman’s pants and replacing Lynette’s hand with her own, as Lynette moaned in pleasure. Lynette came again, gasping as her hands came up to tangle in Mist’s hair. She slumped down, laying on top of Mist, hot and thoroughly satisfied. The breathed heavily against each other for a time, relishing the way their bodies fit together perfectly. Lynette shifted their positions, bringing Mist to lay on her chest as she kissed the top of her head. Mist snuggled into her.

“I’m thinking we should go on a picnic tomorrow,” Mist said dreamily. Lynette smiled.

“A picnic sounds nice, love,” she said. They drifted off into sleep in another’s arms, as the moonlight danced on the outside world. Tomorrow was Lynette’s favorite kind of promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my tumblr runeys-and-radishes
> 
> Comments are always welcome


End file.
